


Tango & a Bro ♥️

by mxnchxrie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cereal?, Comment if you think so, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Demeter - freeform, High school finals can wait, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this 3:47 AM, I’ve got ideas-, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Jercy bromance, My grammar seems okay, Oneshot, Other, People tango here, Should I write oneshots?, What Have I Done, Wholesome, solangelo, unless you want me to write jercy-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnchxrie/pseuds/mxnchxrie
Summary: Tango with a Bro ♥️When the studious Will Solace throws a secret house party to impress Nico di Angelo, Percy lands himself in the Papadopoulos household with all of his friends (and a fake potted plant Apollo keeps, too). He stumbles across Best Bro™ Jason Grace, and learns the saddest fact ever.Jason. Doesn’t. Dance.In order to help his bro face Piper, he offers to quickly dance with him to ‘assess his skills.’What happens when he’s pleasantly surprised with aforementioned skills?In the meanwhile, Apollo’s out of town, and facing a small grudge with Demeter.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo & Demeter, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper Mclean/Shel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Tango & a Bro ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for what the hell I just did.  
> Three hours into 2021 and I came up with this on Wattpad, and I saw it done. At three in the morning. I'm sorry for any typos I missed, but:  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I'm so sorry I don't post stories here often. I'm back to change that, don't worry! I'll have a list of oneshot ideas at the bottom for you to choose (Or comment, and I'll write any oneshot you pick)! I hope you guys enjoy the new year, because you deserve it. Love you loads!)

**~**

**Tango with a Bro <3**

**Dedicated to the lovely people who've made my year. Thank you so much, guys.**

**~**

"Oh come on, Yew! It is not that bad!" Will's mirthful laughter rings out across the people-infested house. The younger addresses his scowling step-brother with an out-of-character grin, as the other looks at the house in terror.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Will Solace? You know, the studious step-brother who doesn't do huge parties?" Michael manages, nearly getting decapitated with a remote by the Juniors' class representative, Clarisse la Rue. _In his house._

Will yells over the blaring music, still smiling as the doorbell rings. A girl answers it, revealing a trio of people crashing into the huge house. "Don't worry, Michael, I'll clean up before Dad finds out!" The step-brothers' aforementioned father, the famed musician Apollo, in fact, is currently at emergency meeting concerning their drummer and isn't scheduled to be back until late.

Michael blinks, sidestepping a few sophomores he vaguely recognized dancing near him. "Dude, but seriously," He's not scowling, now, more so confused for the personality change present in Will, "Don't you have Bio-Med homework to finish?"

Will sighs. "I finished that earlier," he purses his lips at Michael's surprised expression, "But, okay, fine! I did this because--"

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!"

Across the room, Connor and Travis Stoll, two mischievous brothers, deejay a mixtape with the antique stereo that Apollo quite cherishes. Will grins, using the opportunity to flee.

"I'll explain later -- try not to break anything Dad would notice, and have fun!"

Michael sighs as his blond younger brother runs away from confrontation.

"You're lucky to have such a great brother!"

~

Percy Jackson stands at the threshold of the Papadopoulos household, watching in amusement as the elegantly decorated living room is in the process of being disheveled and torn apart. Curiously, he wonders how on Earth Mr. Papadopoulos consented his nice house being infiltrated by sweaty teenagers. His friend Will invited him, and since his mom was out working late, and because Smelly Gabe was at home....

"Hey, Aquaman!" A voice calls out from the right. Percy steps fully into the house and turns around, smiling upon matching the voice to Leo Valdez, a disgusted Piper beside him.

Percy's eyes look at the plate of fries in Leo's hand, and Piper takes that moment to explain, her expression nauseous.

"Percy, could you please tell Leo to refrain from putting sugar on his fries?" She gags. "Look, I love him, and even if it's for a dare, this is not even remotely pleasing!"

Leo defends himself. "Look, Beauty Queen, if it's for fifteen bucks, I'm so doing it," He places a fry in his mouth, wincing, "Even if it tastes like despair."

Piper and Leo bicker back and forth like siblings for a good two minutes, Leo finally hiding the fries in a fake potted plant—Percy didn't know that the plastic plant Apollo owned had something to do with the grudge with his aunt, Demeter—discreetly. The elfish boy laughs, turning back to Percy.

"Hey, uh, have you seen Sparky?" Leo inquires, "Jason came with Piper, but he ducked before I ordered these fries without salt." He frowns when Percy shakes his head.

"I just got here," Percy shrugs, "I can go look for him," he offers. Piper smiles.

"Thanks, Jackson. Also, did you know--" She's interrupted by their classmate Connor and his brother, Travis, trying out a track on an old-looking boombox. However fragile it looks, it's certainly loud.

Before she can continue, however, Leo drags Piper to the center of the room. "Come back with Grace, Aquaman, before I steal his girlfriend for a dance!" He laughs, spinning a grinning Piper.

Percy salutes dutifully, and dashes through the now-dancing crowd of body-odor with as minimal oxygen intake as possible.

He avoids the bedroom (no, thank you), and sticks to checking the theatre-room (that was worse), music rooms (Apollo was going to _flip_ at the damage), living rooms (there were actually three), and the gallery room (Percy took a liking to Nicolas Rene Jollain's art). Sadly enough, Jason was nowhere to be found.

...Until Percy finds him in the main dining hall, laughing at a scowling Nico di Angelo, a sophomore at Olympus, and Percy's friend.

"I knew it! You'd never set foot at a party, otherwise," Jason taunts Nico, the younger glaring at Jason so hard Percy is afraid Jason would end up in ashes given five more minutes. Percy coughs, and Nico sighs in -- was that relief? -- as Jason grins at Percy, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Hey, Jackson," Jason grins, adjusting his glasses.

"Leo was wondering where you were," The sea-green eyed boy starts, unsure if he's interrupting anything. By the look on Nico's face, however, Percy's his saving grace.

_Ha. Did I just make a pun?_

Nico rolls his eyes. "Oh, thank the gods -- the two annoyances need to stick together," he glowers at a happy Jason once more. Percy suddenly realizes why Jason sounds so happy.

"Wait a second, did I just miss a talk about crushes?"

By the looks on both parties' faces, Percy's smile grows wider. He teases Nico. "Find someone who's actually your type?" He asks cheekily, referring to a...confession, last year.

Nico groans, hiding his face (Was he blushing?). "Oh, Dio -- not this again! You both need to leave, and I'll thank Valdez -- did I just say that? -- on Monday."

(Admittedly, it's Nico who had given Leo the french fry dare.)

Jason laughs, walking next to Percy. "See you, di Angelo." Percy and Jason exit the room, grinning.

"You didn't hear this from me, but his type is apparently tall, blond, and in the Bio Med program." Jason chuckles. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"You mean--?" Percy guesses, snickering as Jason nods his head. He's quickly sworn to secrecy that Jason didn't tell him anything. The raven-haired boy laughs, turning on his blue-eyed friend maliciously.

"Leo's stole Piper, and I suggest you go twirl her around some," He chuckles, pausing when Jason shakes his head.

"Bro, I don't dance," Jason admits, "It's been, what, three years?"

Percy gasps, unable to believe this tragic news.

"That's not right, man -- how can Piper get with a guy who can't even dance?" He pats his friend's shoulder in a way that's supposed to be comforting. Jason sighs.

"I _can_ dance, you prat! It's just that I _don't_ dance," He emphasizes, like the difference means the world. (It doesn't, to Percy, anyways.)

Now, Percy is determined. There's a noise from somewhere behind them, and he's momentarily distracted, and picks back up.

"Shut up, Grace, and go dance with Piper," He rolls his eyes as Jason shakes his head.

"I can dance, mind you, but I'll probably step on Piper on accident!" Jason says. (Zeus is not an ideal father, and Jason's bodyguard, Lupa, isn't a sunshiny person, per say. Being uptight is just a part of the Jason Grace package.)

The bicker continues until Percy gets an idea and his light bulb switches on.

Literally. The light above his head actually turns on, which makes it ironic, in Percy's opinion.

"Fine, then. If you're nervous," He grins, "I'll teach you!" Percy declares proudly.

~

**MIRA NOW PRESENTS THE DRAMATIC AD BREAK THAT CONVIENIENTLY HAPPENS AT THE CLIMAX OF STORIES, SPONSORED BY PIPER, SHEL, & ANNABETH.**

~

"Shush, guys! Shel, you're smushing me!" Piper's voice whispers under the table the girls are hiding in. They managed to slip out, because Leo was trying to prove to Frank Zhang, a tall classmate, that the inventive boy was average-height.

The accused shuffles a bit, as Annabeth presses her ear against the tablecloth draped over them. She listens intently, nearly bursting into laughter when she hears her boyfriend's voice.

Annabeth narrows her eyes as she hears, growing irritated as she realizes that the discussion is not good news for Piper. She reports her discovery like a news reporter, careful to not make excess noise.

"So, I think Jason can't like someone named Lance, Piper can't be with Jason, and the Seaweed Brain's offering to reach out to the Lance character?" The most analytical of the three looks agitated for her friend being 'betrayed' by the boys. "Isn't Jason with you?" She asks Piper, who now is suspicious.

Shel rolls her eyes and grins, lightly punching Piper's shoulder. "Annabeth, I don't think Jason dances, and Percy wants to teach him, for Piper!" She chuckles in hushes, "I think that's the opposite, Chase -- that's so sweet of him!"

Annabeth nearly blows their cover, flushing as she whisper-laughs. "Sorry, Piper, my bad!"

Percy, from above the girls, turns around, and the room goes dead silent for a moment, before he turns back around.

Seaweed brain.

Piper rolls her eyes playfully. "We gotta sneak out before we get caught, and we'll catch Grace later," She grins.

Annabeth exits from underneath the table backwards. She's followed by Piper, then Shel, and they crawl away in hushed laughs and whispers. They're met by a blushing Nico di Angelo, watching a certain _someone_ run from their step-brother. His attention is quickly pried away as he finds his friends' girlfriends (and his friends) military crawling from underneath him. He raises a brow.

"Why do I get the weird friends?" Nico groans, but his eyes are strangely light today. Annabeth grins.

"Move your butt, di Angelo, so we can escape!"

Nico sighs, but does so. "I don't know you!" he calls after the fleeing girls.

~

**AD BREAK ENDED BY MIRA; CHANNEL SWITCHED. SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

~

"Fine, then. If you're nervous," He grins, "I'll teach you!" Percy declares proudly.

Jason bursts into a furious bout of laughter as the opposite sighs.

"O-okay -- tch! -- Fine, why not?" Jason manages, wiping a tear forming by his eye. Percy claps a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Be lucky I offered, and not Valdez," Percy muses. Jason's eyes widen.

"Oh, hell, no!" Jason exclaims. "Fine!"

Percy grins. "Let's go!" He drags Jason around, past the gallery (Nicolas the artist seems to like drawing nudes), the three living rooms (do the three members of the family own their own living room?), the music rooms (Oh, gods, that poor trombone -- and that ukulele!), taking a detour by the theatre rooms and bedrooms through the kitchen (It was better, there, anyways), and both boys were deposited in the main room again.

Connor and Travis made quick work in transforming the entire room into a dance floor. Not a single person is vacant, instead dancing in groups, singularly, or with a partner.

Percy spots Leo, Piper, a freshman and Nico's sibling, Hazel, Frank, and Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, laughing at the corner of the room, spinning around and swaying clumsily to the beat of the mixtape being played.

Jackson grins, shoving Jason to the center of the 'dance floor.' He waits expectantly.

"Uh, Jason, this is the part where you're supposed to dance?" Percy sighs. "I can't correct your awful dancing if you can't dance!"

Jason looks at Piper at the right of the room, and then sighs. "Pop dancing is not my thing."

Sea-green eyes pierce into blue ones. "Dude, I mean, you told me you could dance!"

Jason shakes his head. "I meant I could dance, not just twirl like a ballerina this way and that! It's much more organized."

Percy's confused. "What do you want me to do, bring you invoices to sort while dancing?!" Jason laughs. "No! I just meant, I can actually dance--oh, never mind." He walks towards Connor and Travis, and Percy is wondering whether or not he said something awful.

Suddenly, the music stops, and Percy nearly groans. Party pooper! Percy did offer to teach Jason, and the reaction is a bit much. It's not everyday one gets Percy Jackson himself as a dance instructor!

The dance floor's just as baffled. Leo's the only one grinning, and Hazel swats him for it. He shushes her, and tells her to watch carefully.

Just as quickly as the music ends, a new track starts, and Jason jumps down from the couch-stage, walking back to Percy.

(Upon listening to the type of music now playing, Nico, in the back, tries running out the door. High school parties were crazy and no, never again! However, someone stops him...and offers a nervous hand and a chance to dance?)

Percy looks befuddled, and Jason sighs. "Organized. You know my sister, Thalia. As tough as she is, she enjoys the classical dances. Those are the only ones I learned," He shrugs. "Organized!" He extends a hand. Percy takes it, rolling his eyes.

"Of all types of dance, Thalia likes the tango?"

Judging by Jason's grim nod, that's a _yes._

Jason's calloused palm in Percy's hand positions the to in the traditional tango positions, and Percy raises a brow.

"So, you actually can dance?"

Jason just scoffs, his casual blue shirt (brand named, courtesy of Zeus) bringing out the cobalt in his eyes. The blond leads the two, turning elegantly and softly in tune with the tango. Percy's is in shock of how easily he's being led. However gently Jason was moving, there was a fire in his eyes that told Percy that his friend shouldn't be underestimated.

The crowd senses it, too, and Percy's friends are all gaping at the really eloquent dance. The raven-haired boy realizes that he may be under-dressed for such a dance (Then again, he was wearing a hoodie with a skulled panda on it, so, credit is due).

Jason and Percy are breathless as they move to the music, with Jason being alert. He's scanning the floor ahead of them, leading the dance as he pays attention to not step on Percy. Percy interprets the next two moves of the dance, following dutifully with a smile. Jason looks nervous, yet his eyes are now glued to Percy, quickly spinning Percy, dipping him as Percy adapts in surprise. The floor beneath them is tiled, but it feels like they're dancing on clouds, and everything floats around them in tandem to the two bodies slaying the floor.

Percy looks above him to reveal a breathless Jason, and he gasps inaudibly as Jason leans

closer...

and closer...

and closer....

The cheering crowd forgotten, the music ending, Percy closes his eyes, blushing furiously, as Jason whispers in his ear.

"Thanks, bro."

And Percy opens his eyes, where ocean meets wind.

Wind alters ocean, morphing it's waves into something beautiful, crashing on the shore....

He smiles.

"Anytime, bro."

Jason drops Percy on the floor, and the two bust into laughter.

"That was the most movie-esque scene ever," Percy grins, and Jason's red from the laughter erupting from the dance pair.

(Let's forget that the crowd watching them thinks the two need some major help.)

Jason's eyes twinkle with mirth. "I can dance, you obnoxious — what's that thing you have with Annabeth — Seaweed Brain?"

Percy shuts him up as the tinny pop music starts up again, and Percy smiles as he realizes he likes the dance. He's got to get Annabeth to do it with him one of these days!

He leads Jason to their group, who cheer as soon as they come into earshot. Leo applauds, attaching himself to Jason.

"Superman, that was great!" He snickers, turning to Percy. "Guess you figured out he could tango, but did you know he can also salsa, and lead a decent conga? Cha-cha-cha, cha, cha, cha!"

Percy grins. "Remind me to test that out, firebug," He laughs as the other scowls at the nickname.

Jason rolls his eyes, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Piper, and a good teasing. "Wanna go next?" He whispers in her ear.

Percy sighs, content.

No matter what the hell happens, he knows that he always has his bro by his side.

~

Michael chases after his brother, with a scowl on his face.

"Dude, Dad'll come home in less than a half-hour, and your little party has just started! Is this a mid-life crisis that came early?" He grabs Will's arm, stopping the blue-eyed boy from going any farther, and reaches up on his toes (shut up, he's not short!) to thwack the back of his hand on his blond brother's forehead, checking for a temperature.

However, Will sighs sadly, discouraging Michael momentarily.

"Will — what's wrong?"

Will shakes his head in despair. "This was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?"

Michael nods, but motions his step-brother to continue.

"Just, you know my friend, Lou Ellen, right? And..." Will's hesitant, now, "How I like someone, right?"

Michael nods again. "It's that other kid in your class -- the boy?"

Will's eyes widen. He knows that he's....?

"Right. Anyways, I went to Lou for advice, and she suggested to throw this party so Ni--he thinks I'm his total opposite and then magically he'd maybe kinda sort of like me because that's how it normally goes, right? Opposites attract, and then I can confess? I bet he's not into people like me, though, and so I followed her advice," Will explains chaotically, "and in the end, I don't think it worked in the slightest, and I've only made a bigger idiot of myself."

Michael laughs gently. "Solace, for one, isn't he at the party? For such a Gerard Gay, isn't that a start for him?" Will scowls at the pun, and he continues solemnly, "Second, Lou Ellen is terrible at giving advice, because she forgot the most important thing." Will looks curious, then frantic.

"Was it the punch? I knew it should have been red!"

Michael shakes his head. "Sunshine, you've got to be yourself. Speaking truthfully, you're a pretty great guy, and a total package -- so don't lower your greatness by trying to fit in, because that's not going to work," Yew's permanent scowl slowly changes to a smile. "And plus, I just heard the track change -- go offer the boy a dance!"

Will smiles gratefully after a moment, easing some of his tension. He gives Michael an affectionate hug.

"Thank you."

Michael looks up. "I'm no Lee, but I'm here, Solace."

And as the two boys think of the brother they lost, and the one they have beside them, Michael grins (he could still do that?!), shoving Will towards his crush.

...

"Nico! Wait!"

"Solace?"

"Would, ah, would you...like to dance?"

...

"I...Bring it on, Solace."

~

**BONUS POST-CREDIT SCENE BECAUSE MIRA REALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CLEVER!**

~

Apollo knocks at the door to his Aunt Demeter's house, tapping his foot rhythmically. He's a bit sorry for buying that fake plant to spite his aunt at the moment, but he did have flowers, so give the musician some credit!

A huffing Demeter opens the door after a few moments, crossing her arms upon seeing the visitor at her door.

"Come to apologize for the awful plastic you put in your house, replacing my _natural_ gifts with your petty ones?"

Apollo shakes his head, but does mumble a half-hearted 'sorry.'

"Actually, I came here to crash for an hour -- my children think I'm at a band meeting and I've got literally nowhere to go right now."

The blonde-haired girl narrows her eyes, lifting a brow. "And why, dear nephew, would I allow that?"

Apollo sighs. "Otherwise, the closest place from here would be to go to Aphrodite, and considering the reason I'm here, Aphrodite would want every detail that I don't have!" He shrugs. "Artemis would cluck disapprovingly at my _great_ parenting skills, and I could really spare a lecture here." He gestures vaguely. 

The green-eyed woman leans against her threshold, pursing her lips. "Spill."

Apollo chuckles, albeit a bit distantly, "Will thinks he can throw a house party without me knowing -- let's just hope he cleans up."

"Oh?"

"He has a crush, and, well, the crazy escapades I pulled for love, I figured, 'Hey! Why not spend time with my favorite aunt as my son figures out how to finally be himself to win his boy?'"

Demeter sighs. "Fine, come in," She smirks. "I've got this amazing cereal you've just got to try, nephew!"

Apollo groans.

"Is it too late to go visit Artemis?"

~

ANNNND, done! This actually was finished on New Year's Day, so happy 2021! Here's to hoping this year goes better, and although what you just read is from a seriously crazy author, I hope you enjoyed it!

(Side note: Apollo Papadopoulos -- William Andrew Solace-Papadopaulos...WASP? Sorry XD)

Anyway, hopefully you could understand what I wrote, since this was completed 3:46 AM.

If you'll excuse me, now, I'll just go dream up a Haymitch angst oneshot, a Dionysus angst oneshot, a Leo & Jason hurt/comfort, or an Apollo & Artemis one. What do you think? Any vote?

Much love (And a happy new year!)

-Mira

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @1-800-MVRA on Wattpad for a far more active account, with far more stories!  
> Should I continue oneshots like this within this work? Let me know!
> 
> (PS: If you really didn't like this oneshot, I apologize. Surprisingly, it's the first comedic oneshot I've written! Most of my stories have a witty summary, but if you know me on Wattpad, I'm your favourite handy dandy angst writer! I have a terrible sense of comedy and a much better poetic sense, so, yeah. Also -- have any of you ended up in a hospital on New Year's night? Trying to make the experience light for the worried people around me, I became the offbrand Trevor Noah. Woo!)
> 
> Have a lovely day/night, and let me know what's the next thing I should write!


End file.
